


An unexpected Twist

by jotunmai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunmai/pseuds/jotunmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is hungry - who would have thought that? It's an everyday job for Alfrid to act like his personal servant but at some point of the day he really wished that he misheard the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wished me to write her a certain fanfic for Christmas & I thought it'd be nice if I posted it here by the way! :)  
> I'm very sorry for any mistake, English sandly isn't my native tongue.
> 
> Rating will go up in later chapters!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome! :)

"ALFRID", a raspy voice yelled through the town halls. The master knew he could always count on his faithful counsellor & it barely took him a few seconds to appear in front of his desk, though he was out of breath now. "You called for me sire."

The Master took some time to eye the greasy man in front of him up & down before he settled down in his big cushioned chair & spoke. "Yes, Alfrid. You are my counsellor & the most trustful person at the same time." Alfrid loved to hear that & his words brought a smile to his face, exposing the yellowish teeth that lay behind his plump lips. "Well, I have an important task for you."

"I'm listening closely."

"To be honest, it's an essential task."

"And that's why I'd be glad to fulfill it for you, sire."

"I know, Alfrid."

"Well, sire. May I ask what you called me for?"

"I'm quite hungry."

And at that Alfrid escaped a qustioning "huh?" He actually expected something far more ... complex. The Master ate whenever he felt like it, sometimes Alfrid wondered if he was even hungry or if he was doing it out of sheer boredom because eating _really_ wasn't a rare thing for the Master. So why did he make the whole matter so extensive? "Of course, sire. What should it be", the black clad man asked, still wearing this slightly uncomfortable getting smile. "Actually the things the cook has to offer don't appeal to me very much at the moment." And it was even more new to Alfrid that the Master was picky when it is about food. "Well, I didn't have fish in a long time. Why is that so Alfrid?" He had to consider his answer for a moment. He wasn't his cook after all. "I think the people have gotten lazy in this town  & are only interested in their own wellbeing though yours has the utmost priority in my eyes. They also refuse to hand in the stated amount of fish that they're actually liable to give to the kitchen after we increased the taxes. After all they can't expect you -  _the great Master of Laketown_  - to sit in a boat & catch all the fish by yourself." Alfrid always chose his words well-considered when talking to the red-haired fat man, after all these years as his counsellor Alfrid exactly knew how to suck up to him. But at the end their discussion didn't really run out like Alfrid planned it. "Of course they can't Alfrid, & that's why I'll assign this job to you."

He must have misheard the sitting man & his jaw immediately dropped as he finally realized what the Master actually wanted from him. This must've been a bad joke. ,"Me? B- but sire. You really want to send me out on a boat into that foggy nothingness? What if something happens to me? O- or even worse. Who'll be your counsellor? Your most trustful counsellor?" Of course Alfrid didn't give a single damn about how the Master would end up without him - he was just as selfish as the fat man himself. But he had to admit that his job was paid really well & he surely wouldn't put his life at risk only to fill this ugly creature's bulging stomach. "Think about the money Alfrid. And after all I've already announced the Bowman to keep you company - what was his name again ...?"

"Bard? You mean BARD? Bard the Bowman", it bursted out of the greasy man. "THE BARD?!" Alfrid nearly spat out his name in pure hatred. He was younger than Bard & actually barely knew him personally but this didn't mean that he had to like him. Though the older one always did his best to appear as nice as possible in front of Alfrid. Still, Alfrid's offensive contempt towards him never went unnoticed. So he always made sure to not face him longer than necessary. But the Master just paid no attention to Alfrid's obvious displeasure.

"He'll await you tomorrow in the early morning, at the main gate. You'll spend nearly the whole day out there, so make sure to wear warm clothes! This filthy cloak of yours won't be enough I fear", the fat man informed him but deep down Alfrid knew that he was the last man who would really care for Alfrid not catching a cold - it was just a provident measure to prevent his counsellor coming back completely over-chilled. He'd be useless to him for at least two weeks. Alfrid still hoped that Bard somehow gets hindered & Alfrid wouldn't have to waste his precious time. Breaking an arm, turmoil with his brats, anything ... For a second he thought about breaking off the whole thing & offering his Master any other service he asked Alfrid for. Or more ... anything rather than Bard.

Just before he could turn around & didn't dare to ask any questions, he stopped abruptly & bit his lip hard in anticipation as he heard the Master clearing his throat. "And Alfrid", the red-haired man said in a low voice. "I hope you will make at least one catch. Otherwise I'll deduct the preprerations I arranged from your salary." Not quite sure if he understood him correctly, Alfrid slowly turned around on his heels & faced the master with a frown which he immediately replaced with a forced smile.

"I will try my best, sire."


End file.
